


mouthful of stardust

by sunkist (shadowkissed)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Almost fluff without plot, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned TXT Ensemble, Stolen Kisses, another kiss, just a bunch of fluff, lapselock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkissed/pseuds/sunkist
Summary: it's midnight. beomgyu tries to work and soobin just won't leave him alone.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	mouthful of stardust

having a free time at midnight is a privilege for the tomorrow by together boys.

the maknaes make it a mission to be in bed and fall asleep before one am in order not to fall asleep in class the following day. yeonjun will usually be in call with one of his friends or parents.

for beomgyu, this time of the night is the best time for him to get some work done in his studio. the company has trusted him with this little room on his own, so he is under self-pressure to deliver, even though nothing ever goes right.

the concepts are not suitable. the lyrics don’t go well with the melody. the beats are overused.

what should be a working session that goes until the break of the dawn is decorated by his dark thoughts and fears of failure. that’s the perfect recipe for disaster when it comes to composing.

soobin. this guy use his free midnights for mainly two things: 1) games and 2) individual team member evaluation and reflections, which leads him to spend his time at night with his members. some nights you can see him having deep conversations with taehyun, going out with yeonjun to han river, or cuddling with hueningkai on the top bunk bed.

these days, beomgyu noticed that soobin has been following him to his studio. while he appreciates the concern, he also can’t help to be a little offended that the leader has to keep an eye on him this way. soobin had the audacity to act clueless every time beomgyu mentioned it.

“I’m just here because hyuka is sleeping on my bed, okay? he said he’s too tired to climb up. don’t mind me! I’ll just sleep on the couch.”

“this room has the most perfectly working aircon!”

“I just need a table to finish my pororo legos. don’t mind me!”

beomgyu is not stupid. the leader is clearly just waiting for a crack to appear in his façade, or even for him to break down for real and spill all his worries to soobin.

eventually, soobin does run out of excuses to give. it can be seen from how he has spent twenty minutes just sitting next to him and staring at his laptop screen with a blank look. beomgyu just lets him be since he expects him to fall asleep shortly. just as long as he won’t start talking.

as if reading his mind, soobin starts talking right after that thought occurred to him.

“beomgyu.”

he ignores the call, acting like he got a loud music in his headphones when it’s actually mute.

“yah choi beomgyuuu,” soobin calls louder, leaning over to bump his head against beomgyu’s shoulder and nuzzle his face into his shirt. he ignores it for a full ten seconds, finally snapping when the male starts nibbling his shoulder.

“what?” he turns his head to face the elder, only to have his breath caught in his throat when he’s welcomed by a close up view of soobin’s face. it’s no wonder because the hyung is looking up at him, chin rested on his shoulder and eyes blinking slowly.

“I’m hungry, can we go down to get some food?”

“it’s midnight.”

“your point is?”

soobin smiles at him, nodding his head as if to convince him to join.

“nope. i have to finish this today,” he says firmly, fixing the earphone over his ear and turning back to look at his screen. he knows that soobin is pouting without having to look.

there’s really nothing to work on, especially not under the sleepy stare of soobin eyeing his screen so close on his side. beomgyu tries to look as if he is mixing some song instruments, humming a random tune and clicking some audio bars in the application.

soobin seems to buy the lie as he eventually stops nudging him with his damn head. he can really focus now without the hyung breathing onto his neck. fingers drumming random beats on the table.

when he detects another movement on his side, it’s because soobin has given up. he spies the elder dropping his head onto the table, mumbling something about beomgyu being boring.

beomgyu ignores him for a while, and once he looks at him again, it’s when he cannot feel his hand anymore. it might have to do with the weight of soobin’s soft cheek resting on top of the back of his palm.

“what the…” he mumbles, freezing on the spot because he’s afraid that any slightest movement will shake soobin off his slumber.

yes, slumber, because he’s peacefully sleeping with his head on the table and his cheek pressed on beomgyu’s hand. and it takes everything for beomgyu not to melt. if their fans are so whipped for soobin already, he can’t imagine what their reactions would be if they ever caught a sight of this.

thankfully, it’s for beomgyu only.

it’s impossible for him to focus back on his laptop at this point, especially once he realized that he has been staring at soobin without blinking for longer than his pride would allow. soobin is really, really cute when he’s asleep. his lips are naturally pouted, and they parted when he exhales a sigh in his sleep.

is it really his fault that he gives in to the urge to kiss soobin?

without any thoughts, beomgyu had pressed a kiss to the pair of plush lips, letting the soft contact lasts for a fleeting moment before he pulls away abruptly. his face blushing a dark shade of red because what the fuck did he just do? did he just kiss a bandmate when he’s asleep?

that little jump moves his hand a little, but that’s all it takes for soobin to jolt awake from his sleep. he blinks sleepily, looking around the room until his gaze is fixed on beomgyu’s face.

“what’s wrong?” he asks, voice deep from his little nap.

beomgyu gapes, not ready to face the latter so quick after his little mental breakdown. being a professional, he puts on his best straight face, putting down his earphones.

“i’m hungry now, let’s get that snack.”

soobin perks up quickly. if he’s a puppy, his tail must be wagging right now.

perhaps puppy is the best description he could come up for his rabbit hyung. a big puppy who is acting like he’s a small lapdog, especially at moments like this when he is excited and about to smother beomgyu with his bear hug.

good thing it doesn’t last very long. beomgyu is not sure if he can deal with prolonged contacts with choi soobin without combusting after that stolen kiss.

it’s stupid for him to expect that he can get away with it, though. choi soobin is slick, and he’s so good at playing clueless.

once they stepped out into the cold air, beomgyu shifted his mask a little to cover his nose, noticing that soobin doesn’t care about the state of his own nose that has started to pink up from the cold.

“idiot, wear your mask properly,” he grabs soobin’s hand to halt his step, pulling the tight black mask to properly cover his nose. “it’s not just because of the cold or being recognized, remember the virus—“

his nagging died down mid-way when he watched soobin’s face grows closer to him, and then a tiny peck is placed right over where his mouth is, even with the layers of masks in the way. even without direct contact of lips, beomgyu’s brain short-circuited. unable to comprehend the fact that he just got kissed.

choi soobin just kissed him.

“w-w-wait, did you just—did you—what the hell, choi soobin? did you—“

the guy just arches his brow, a hint of mischief shown in the curl of his lips. “why are you so surprised? you really thought you could get away after stealing that kiss earlier? got to steal it back somehow.”

and then he just leaves him there on the street, waltzing into the convenience store next door and mumbling something about being cold while beomgyu is trying not to lose his mind.

the audacity.

**Author's Note:**

> emi, if you're reading this, ily


End file.
